


Balm

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on a space ship is hell on lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fic idea. Went with it.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr in February 2013.

Kyr flipped up the pocket flap on his belt and slipped a few fingers into the pouch, searching for the clip. A small container fell out, the sharp tap of the plastic hitting the deck plates before it rolled behind crates. He grumbled quietly beneath his breath.

“Do you need that?” Gerain looked up from his reading and was now focused on the crates. Kyr shook his head.

“I can get it later,” he grunted as he arranged the bundle of wires and fastened the clip to hold them in place.

“There. Done.” He stood, brushing off his knees and wandered over to the crates, leaning over to feel around between two stacks, one leg slightly cantilevered off the ground as his grey-haired head dipped out of sight.

Gerain stayed where he was, merely watching, a small smile on his lips.

An exclamation of triumph, and Kyr stood upright again, pocketing the item.

“What is that?” Gerain watched Kyr closely.

“Nothin’.” Kyr mumbled.

Gerain hopped up from where he’d been sitting and strode over to Kyr, catching the man around the waist and pulling him close.

“Why the secrecy, then?” His arms tightened around Kyr and smiled as the other responded by wrapping arms around his shoulders. “Is it something…” His voice trailed off as he arched an eyebrow.

Kyr’s cheeks flushed faintly purple and he dropped his eyes down to Gerain’s lips, unconsciously licking his own before making eye contact again.

“No, no, nothing like that.” His blush deepened. “It’s just this.” He pulled the tube back out, pulling back slightly to hand the item to Gerain.

Gerain took the plastic tube in one hand, his other still secured around Kyr.

“Lip balm?” his question was a statement. “I was hoping for something more salacious.”

Kyr shrugged, his grin sloping to the side. He attempted to take the balm back but Gerain held it out of reach, relinquishing his hold on Kyr’s waist.

“You and your lip balm.” He shook his head. “Not that I don’t appreciate what it does for you. Is this one new?” Gerain removed the cover and sniffed at the balm, then looked at Kyr. He replaced the cover and handed the tube back, stepping closer. “Interesting. Put it on.”

Gerain watched as Kyr removed the cap and applied the balm then pulled him close and kissed him, tasting the spice, the faint sweetness.

“Hmm. Strong.” He kissed Kyr again, longer and slower this time. “Nice, but…” he put his hand to his lips, “it tingles.” He cocked his head and studied Kyr. “It’s different from your usual flavor.”

Kyr grinned, leaning forward to kiss Gerain again, running his tongue over Gerain’s lower lip. A playful smirk expanded across his face as he slid his hand down firm muscles to squeeze Gerain’s bum suggestively.

“I think you’ll find it more interesting when applied elsewhere.”


End file.
